Fallen to Memories
by sllymcknn
Summary: Sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang sosok yang pernah eksis di dalam kehidupanmu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya. WonKyu. BL. AU. Oneshot.


_Now playing- Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me._

* * *

Settle _down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat. Berharap bahwa pintu _lift_ tidak tertutup lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya. Nafas lega ia hembuskan saat kakinya berhasil masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Berlari hingga berkeringat setelah pulang dari kampus bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi Kyuhyun telah melewatkan jam makan malamnya. Berterimakasih lah pada kelas malam dan dosennya yang terlambat datang hingga jam pulangnya pun ikut terlambat.

Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa di dalam _lift_ hanya terdapat satu orang saja. Orang itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, merasa tidak peduli. Ia menekan tombol _lift_ agar benda itu bergerak naik ke atas.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan _lift_ yang bergerak.

"Oh, Kyuhyun."

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh saat namanya terdengar. Sosok di sampingnya ternyata telah selesai ber-sibuk-ria dengan ponselnya dan menyadari eksistensinya. Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian. Hanya untuk sopan santun, kepalanya menunduk memberi salam. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok itu adalah seseorang yang dikenal keluarganya dengan baik.

Namanya Choi Siwon. Laki-laki yang tinggal seorang diri di sebelah pintu _apartment_ keluarganya. Dia juga adalah teman dari kakak perempuannya. Kyuhyun mengenal Siwon saat kakaknya mengajak laki-laki itu untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Kau pulang selarut ini?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun jawab karena ia tau betul bahwa Siwon sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya sendiri menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku mempunyai kelas malam."

Sosok tampan itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Di sana waktu menunjukan hampir jam sembilan malam. Ia benar-benar melewatkan jam makan malamnya. Sekarang perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

"Perlu kubantu membawakan buku-bukumu?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon. Lalu pandangannya berlari pada beberapa buku yang tengah dibawanya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, menolak sesopan mungkin.

Ekor matanya melirik penampilan Siwon. Laki-laki bermarga Choi itu memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu lengkap dengan dasi berwarna biru dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Siwon juga mungkin baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa Siwon adalah _investor_ untuk perusahaannya.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun merasa heran. Choi Siwon adalah sosok yang mapan dan tampan tapi laki-laki itu belum menikah sampai sekarang dan lebih memilih tinggal seorang diri di _apartment_ yang seharusnya diisi oleh satu keluarga. Mungkin kebanyakan laki-laki sukses memang sengaja menunda pernikahan mereka.

Detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun merasa sudah membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Lalu ia merasa bahwa _lift_ bergerak sangat lambat.

Setelah menghela nafas, ia merasakan lonjakan pada _lift_ yang tengah dinaikinya. Kedua kakinya goyah dan buku-buku dalam pelukannya terjatuh ke lantai. Saat tubuhnya oleng dan hampir menabrak dinding _lift_ , dua tangan besar lebih dulu bergerak menyangga tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpegangan pada apapun itu yang tengah menopangnya.

Sosok Siwon ada di sana. Menahan tubuhnya dengan erat ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Kedua mata coklat milik Kyuhyun membulat ketika melihat wajah tampan Choi sulung itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Aroma mint seketika menyeruak pada penciumannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah dan suara yang panik.

Kyuhyun mengerti dengan jelas arti dari detak jantungnya yang seakan menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya ketika ia berada dalam jarak dekat dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Wajah tampan itu bisa leluasa ia pandangi sepuas hati. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berada dalam kunkungan lengan-lengan milik Siwon.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Kyuhyun baru saja merasakan keterkejutan saat menyadari bagaimana banyaknya perasaan yang tertuju hanya untuk Siwon saat _lift_ melonjak lagi. Disusul dengan tombol-tombol _lift_ yang mati dan lampu di dalam lift yang berkedip-kedip lalu akhirnya mati total.

Keadaan gelap sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun hampir menjerit. Ia menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada sesuatu yang sedari digenggamnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar bahwa Siwon memanggil namanya tapi kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan keras.

Ia takut gelap. Ia tidak bisa bertahan dengan gelap. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan gemetar pada tubuhnya dan lemas pada kedua kakinya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat takut sekarang. Ia tidak berani untuk membuka matanya.

Rengkuhan pada tubuhnya yang dirasa semakin erat, sedikit banyak menarik atensi Kyuhyun. Lalu bisikan tepat di depan telinganya membuat gemetar di tubuh Kyuhyun berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Aku di sini."

Kata-kata itu terulang hingga beberapa kali. Hingga rasa takut yang Kyuhyun rasakan seakan menghilang secara perlahan.

"Kau bersamaku, Kyu?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya untuk kata-kata itu dan ia berharap bahwa Siwon akan mengerti. Kemudian salah satu tangan besar itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, hampir membuat rasa takut Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kau takut pada gelap, huh?"

Pertanyaan diiringi kekehan pelan itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Keadaan masih gelap tapi secercah cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel Siwon sedikit membantu penglihatannya.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sebal karena Siwon telah menertawakannya. Maka dengan keberanian yang masih tersisa, ia melepaskan pegangannya yang ternyata sedari berada di atas dada laki-laki tampan itu. Rupanya Siwon mengerti dan melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa tetap memelukmu jika kau merasa takut."

Suara itu terdengar dengan nada yang sangat terhibur. Kyuhyun mendengus dengan sebal walau rasa hangat di pipinya tidak bisa ia hentikan. Ia merasa terkejut bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Siwon bahkan sekarang ketakutannya akan gelap seakan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit saat berada di samping sosok kelewat tampan itu.

Siwon berkata tentang gangguan pada _lift_ atau semacamnya dan laki-laki itu tidak bisa meminta bantuan karena tidak ada jaringan dalam ponselnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam karena ia tau bahwa mereka berdua akan terjebak di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tubuhnya merosot, berjongkok dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding _lift_. Rasa lemas menyergapnya. Ia mengangguk saat Siwon menanyakan keadaannya lalu laki-laki tampan itu mengikuti jejaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Semoga baterai ponselku bisa bertahan lama." Ucap laki-laki itu seraya meletakan benda itu di hadapan mereka.

Keadaan sangat sunyi. Penerangan pun sangat minim. Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk melihat sekitar. Ia mengutuk dalam hati karena ia sama sekali tidak membawa ponselnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terjebak di dalam _lift_ bersama denganmu." Laki-laki Choi itu mulai lagi. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikannya. "Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku merasa senang." Lanjutnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak cepat untuk menoleh kepada Siwon di sampingnya. Pernyataan laki-laki itu sangat mengejutkannya. Jantungnya terasa sangat _excited_ di tempatnya saat samar-samar ia melihat senyuman yang Siwon tunjukan padanya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menunduk. Pun ia tidak memungkiri rasa senang yang ia rasakan saat berada di samping Siwon. Perasaan familiar yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu belakangan ini saat melihat laki-laki kelewat tampan itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang Choi Siwon hingga tanpa sadar matanya akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun sosok itu pergi.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyimpulkan suatu hal apapun. Hal jelas yang ia ketahui adalah bahwa ia merasa senang akan kehadiran Siwon di dekatnya bahkan dari sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat makan malam.

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Merasa bingung pada kata-kata Siwon barusan. Laki-laki itu merasa senang karena terjebak di dalam _lift_ bersamanya atau merasa senang karena sudah bertemu dengannya? Atau merasa senang karena telah melihat sisi lemahnya?

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus dengan sebal untuk pemikirannya yang terakhir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Siwon bertanya dalam duduknya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendaratkan matanya pada sosok itu, bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu." Ketusnya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dan hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin sebal. Kali ini ia ingin keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya. Semoga bantuan akan segera datang.

"Kau masih tetap seperti dulu, Kyu." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi dahi Kyuhyin berkerut. Merasa bingung tapi ia masih tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh atensinya pada sosok Siwon. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Siwon telah menggunakan Kyu-nya untuk memanggilnya.

"Dulu kau tidak ingin dibantu oleh siapapun saat kau menerima sesuatu yang sulit. Tapi ketika kau berhasil mengatasinya sendiri, kau sangat ingin diberi apresiasi."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan merasa takjub bahwa Siwon mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada yang lembut. Kemudian muncul rasa heran, kenapa seorang Choi Siwon seperti seakan begitu mengetahui tentang dirinya?

"Kau akan bergabung bersamaku dan kakakmu saat aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Saat itu kau masih berumur empat tahun. Kau lebih banyak mengganggu dan kakakmu sering kali mengusirmu untuk tidak mengganggu kami. Kau akan duduk berlama-lama di pangkuanku hanya untuk berlindung dari kakakmu."

Kali ini bola mata Kyuhyun membola. Ingatannya memang tidak bagus dan ia merasa bahwa Siwon sangat licik. Laki-laki tampan itu mengungkap kenangan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak diingat olehnya.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun berpikir. Siwon mengetahui banyak hal bahkan sejak Kyuhyun masih kecil. Lalu apakah Choi sulung itu pernah hadir dalam hidupnya sebelum ini?

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Kyu." Siwon terkekeh. "Aku memaklumi jika kau tidak mengingat semua itu." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa. Jika memang benar Siwon telah berada dalam hidupnya bahkan sejak Kyuhyun kecil, kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

"Kau masih sangat kecil waktu itu. Wajar saja jika kau melupakannya."

Tidak, Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia melupakan kenangan bersama Siwon seperti itu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kenangan menyenangkan seperti itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kecewa.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan besar Siwon. Lalu matanya ditikam oleh senyum yang terlihat samar-samar di wajah laki-laki tampan itu.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu tumbuh dewasa seperti ini. Walau aku sempat merasa kecewa karena kau melupakanku tapi aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Ucap Siwon dan Kyuhyun terpaku pada tatapan mata hitam itu. Rasa hangat perlahan menjalar di hatinya.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sudah berucap. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rasa kecewa dan menyesal sekarang telah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf, Kyu. Kau mungkin tidak akan melupakanku jika aku tidak pergi."

Kyuhyun kembali mencari mata sewarna malam milik Siwon. Lagi-lagi merasa bingung. Siwon terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar melupakanku, eh?" Tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Tawa itu, wajah itu, suara itu memang terdengar tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa sosok Siwon telah berada di dekatnya saat ia kecil.

"Aku pergi ke Amerika tidak lama setelah itu. Kau bahkan menangis untuk kepergianku. Kau ikut mengantarku ke bandara dan selama perjalanan, kau sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukanmu padaku."

Kedua pipi Kyuhyun terasa menghangat. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengetahui kenangan-kenangan yang tidak kalah menyenangkan dengan orang kau sukai ketika kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kenangan itu.

Apakah Kyuhyun baru saja mengakui bahwa ia menyukai sosok Siwon?

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lirih. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Lanjutnya.

Sekarang rasa sedih menyergapnya. Orangtua dan kakaknya tidak pernah sekalipun membahas tentang Siwon sebelum ini. Mereka seakan memperkenalkan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun seperti dia adalah orang yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun temui.

"Aku yang meminta pada mereka untuk tidak memberitahumu." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan setengah bingung setengah jengkel kepada Siwon. Ia merasa tidak terima. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh saat ternyata ia telah melupakan banyak hal.

"Walaupun kau melupakanku, aku akan membuat lebih banyak kenangan bersamamu mulai sekarang." Siwon berkata dengan nada terlampau lembut. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat kedua pipinya semakin terasa menghangat.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyuhyun membiarkan saja tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Siwon. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dadanya bergemuruh dengan rasa bahagia.

"Aku juga ingin mengingatmu." Kyuhyun berkata sangat lirih. Terlampau lirih tapi kata-kata itu ia ucapkan dengan perasaan tulus.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia terbatuk. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa udara di sekitarnya terasa menipis. Rasanya ia mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas. Oksigen di dalam ruang sempit itu sepertinya semakin berkurang.

Siwon bergerak mendekat. Laki-laki kelewat tampan itu mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun. Cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel Siwon pun meredup. Semua hal itu hanya membuat rasa takut Kyuhyun kembali.

"Aku di sini, Kyu." Siwon berbisik. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya berada dalam jarak yang teramat dekat dengan wajah milik Choi sulung itu.

Rasa hangat menyergap hatinya. Kyuhyun hanya merasa terkejut saat rasa takutnya hilang dengan cepat ketika ia berada di samping sosok Siwon. Tanpa sadar, kedua matanya menutup saat wajah laki-laki itu mendekat padanya.

Kyuhyun hanya akan menyerahkan semua perasaannya pada Siwon saat kemudian telinganya mendengar suara tawa laki-laki itu. Seketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah tertawa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku menciummu?" Tanya Siwon. Masih dengan tawa.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. Lalu rasa malu dan marah muncul di benaknya. Siwon sepertinya memang suka sekali untuk mempermainkannya. Padahal Kyuhyun sedang merasa takut. Lalu tiba-tiba pemikiran bahwa semua hal yang laki-laki katakan itu tadi adalah bohong. Bisa saja Siwon mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburnya dan melupakan rasa takutnya.

Kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun terasa panas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak kali ini berasal dari rasa sakit ketika kenyataan itu seakan menamparnya.

"Kau melakukan itu hanya untuk menghiburku, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sangat pelan, suaranya seakan penuh dengan kesakitan.

"Tentu saja. Aku bingung harus menghiburmu dengan cara seperti apa."

Siwon menjawab sambil meredakan tawanya.

Dan airmata Kyuhyun meluncur bebas saat Siwon selesai menjawab pertanyaannya. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh ketika matanya melihat Siwon yang terdiam memandangnya.

"Kyu," saat Siwon mendekat, saat itu pula Kyuhyun menjauh.

Siwon memanggil sekali lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya menjerit. Merasa tidak tahan akan rasa sakit di dadanya. Airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya pasti hanya membuatnya terlihat lemah di depan Siwon.

"Menjauh dariku." Kyuhyun berkata di dalam tangisnya.

"Aku membencimu."

Kata-kata itu hanya sebuah luapan emosinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Ia mencintai Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali menjauh saat Siwon berusaha menggapainya. Hingga kemudian dalam sebuah tarikan, tubuhnya terbawa ke depan dan menabrak tubuh tegap Siwon. Rasa terkejut yang Kyuhyun rasakan bukanlah apa-apa saat ia merasakan bahwa bibirnya tengah dipagut oleh sosok itu.

 _Yeah_

 _I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give you up_

Kyuhyun memberontak. Kedua tangannya memukul apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Airmatanya masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan bibirnya masih ditawan oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

Sosok itu mengigiti pelan bibir bawahnya kemudian menghisap benda bertekstur lembut itu dalam-dalam. Kedua tangan besar Siwon memegangi kepala Kyuhyun agar tidak menghindar darinya.

Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan oksigen untuk benafas, ciuman sepihak itu terlepas.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk memukul Siwon dan melayangkan caci maki saat sosok itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam lalu merintihkan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali; "jangan membenciku, Kyu."

Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh dan nyeri di waktu bersamaan saat melihat sosok itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa suara itu terdengar sangat menderita.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dilanda rasa bingung yang luar biasa. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti instingnya. Jadi tubuhnya bergerak, mencapai Siwon, memeluk dan mencium sosok itu. Kelegaan yang kemudian ia rasakan saat Siwon merespon semua sentuhannya hanya membuat rasa nyeri di hatinya menghilang secara perlahan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lambat, lembut dan dalam.

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon saat sosok itu menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Mereka seakan ingin menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Airmata Kyuhyun telah berhenti. Kini matanya menutup. Berusaha menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Siwon. Aroma tubuh Siwon yang menyapa hidungnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengakhiri interaksi mereka.

Rasanya Kyuhyun bisa mengerti akan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Pun perasaan yang tengah berusaha Siwon sampaikan lewat ciuman itu. Perasaan yang membuat hatinya merasa bahagia, senang, sedih, marah, kecewa. Dan semua perasaan itu hanya tertuju pada sosok Siwon.

Tapi Kyuhyun terpaksa mengakhiri penyatuan mereka saat dirasa ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara. Hanya saja saat ia bergerak mundur untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, Siwon akan kembali bergerak maju.

Sosok itu selalu mencari-cari dimana bibir Kyuhyun berada. Sosok itu seakan tidak pernah puas akan rasa bibir Kyuhyun. Sosok itu seakan merasa bahwa ia merasa kurang untuk merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di atas bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun gelagapan atas tingkah Choi sulung itu.

Hanya untuk satu gerakan ketika tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menarik helaian hitam Siwon, sosok itu berhenti akan aksinya. Mereka saling memandang dengan nafas terengah dan penampilan berantakan.

Lalu tawa Kyuhyun menyembur di udara. Merasa betapa konyolnya atas sikapnya beberapa menit lalu. Merasa betapa bodohnya atas asumsinya kepada sosok di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak menyatukan dahinya kepada dahi milik Siwon. Memejamkan matanya sambil menetralkan perasaan dan nafasnya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengingat begitu banyak kenangan indah yang dulu telah terjadi bersama Siwon tapi ia akan menjadikan semua kejadian bersama Siwon ini sebagai kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun bertepatan ketika lampu-lampu di dalam _lift_ kembali menyala. Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat ia merasakan bahwa _lift_ yang ia naiki kembali bergerak. Ia baru saja akan menyuarakan rasa senangnya atas hal itu saat matanya menangkap tatapan dan senyum seorang Choi Siwon yang hanya tertuju padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _._

 _Fin._

* * *

A WonKyu Fanfiction.

Super Junior © Themselves

Fallen to Memories © unknownsiwonest

 _Special thanks to those reviewers in Silly Daddy fanfict; Kim2341, Kyunie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, maynidit, rismamalmul, Yong Do Jin316, rikha-chan, cici fu, Okidoki23, Danielsf, Keyla352, sllymcknn and also all followers & favorites._


End file.
